


Hateful Loving

by NotSteampunksoldier12



Category: DarkSydePhil
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteampunksoldier12/pseuds/NotSteampunksoldier12
Summary: Darksydephil pays Fred Fuchs a visit





	Hateful Loving

**Author's Note:**

> kill me

After a long day at doxing people, Fred Fuchs starts up his ps4, jumps on his jizz stained couch, and was ready to play Destiny 2. Until he heard a loud crash at his door, "This door is bugged, dude." is what he heard down the hallway and he knew who it was. Fred was seething with anger and raced down the hall to meet his arch-nemesis, darksydephil. Fred starts shouting at big man Phil but Phil wasn't taking any of it. He grabbed Fred slammed him to the wall, "I see you haven't donated to my Patreon, you know the punishment Fred" Dsp whispered in Fred's ears. Fred was now afraid, he heard of what happened to Fizz, Evilaj, Nomad, and Leoking. "I hope you're ready Fred, cause you about to get some Fuching" and with that Phil dropped his pants and despite what Fred always said Phil didn't have a micropenis, he had a penis that rivaled a horses cock and he was ready to use it on Fred. Fred starts to struggle but it was no use, all those times of Liana being gone made Dsp stronger and his hate made the Hulk look like a fucking pussy. Phil didn't care that Fred's pants were still on, he thrust into Fred, tears his pants and underwear at the same time. Fred was in pain, he was just penetrated by a horse sized cock and he was now Dsp's bitch. "I'll stop if you hit that donate button www.patreon.com/darksydephil " but Fred couldn't cause he was a little bitch and Phil knew it, so Phil starts to go faster and faster that it put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame. Fred couldn't take it anymore and he came on the floor, Phil was absolutely disappointed but as he looked down he noticed that it was Fred who had the micropenis. Dsp did a belly jiggling laugh and came like a .220 Swift bullet inside Fred. Phil released Fred from his steel-tightening grip and Fred fell to the cum stained floor. Phil turned around, got in his BMW, and drove away, looking for his next opponent, DeadPylons.


End file.
